


Eric in Wonderland

by GalaxyinmyHands



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland AU, Bim makes everyone uncomfy, Captain Magnum is great, Caucus Race, Chaos, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, I guess..., Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tea Parties, There is no real logic in Wonderland, just Eric's siblings and his mom, teleporting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyinmyHands/pseuds/GalaxyinmyHands
Summary: Eric Derekson doesn't know what's going on when he falls down a rabbit hole. One thing's for sure, he needs to find a way out of here!(I can't do summaries, I'm sorry!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/gifts).



Eric Derekson was a happy child.

Before the Incident, Eric had very few obligations. His father gave all the important, heavy-duty jobs to Eric's fifteen older brothers. Eric was left in the house to clean and cook with his mother. "Woman's work." as Derek, Eric's father, called it.

Eric never minded, he loved his mother. The two would dance around the house while doing chores, and she would sing to him. Eric was always smiling when he was with his mother. 

This joy didn't last very long, because Eric was bad luck.

Eric's mother died in a bus accident.

She was going to the store to get something for Eric, because he was sick. On the way home the bus she was on crashed, and she was crushed. No one minded telling the youngest that it was his fault. And so, Eric was left to take care of the house alone.

Eric was as fine as he could be. The young boy did his best to keep the house clean and make enough food for everyone to eat. It was a challenge, but the youngest Derekson never complained.

And then the second bus accident happened. This time, death claimed Eric's brothers, and the young boy's legs.

Derek had been inconsolable, why did he have to be left with the one son he didn't want? Eric could barely walk, much less do all the heavy lifting and running Derek needed! Eric was given prosthetic legs, and Derek was quick to tell his son that no one was going to buy him replacements. This included bigger sizes for when he got older.

Eric never complained, he tried his best. Eric learned how to walk with his prosthetic. He took on the jobs Derek gave him. Derek never saw that of course, only cursed and yelled when Eric's anxiety kicked in.

After a year of this, and Derek gave up and hired another worker. A blonde New Yorker named Reynolds Voorhees. Reynolds was big and strong, and was able to do the things Derek wanted.

He was also nice to Eric.

Reynolds was the first person to show Eric real kindness after his mother died. When Derek wasn't around, Reynolds would tell the youngest about his jobs in construction. Reynolds was one of the few people to stand up to Derek, telling him his treatment of his only son wasn't right.

But Reynolds wasn't always around, and he couldn't always protect Eric. Derek used that time to strike.

\----------------

Today, Derek had set up a huge deal. A very rich and famous man had asked for Derek to advertise some of his products. Eric had waited outside with Reynolds, so he didn't get to meet anyone.

As Eric stood there with his blonde friend, another person came down the hall.

It was a man, a very large man with slicked back black hair. He wore a very nice red robe, and he had dark, scary eyes. 

"Hello, my dear Alice." the man said to Eric with a purr to his tone.

Eric blushed and covered his face with the yellow handkerchief his mother gave him. "Excuse me, what?" Reynolds asked, standing in front of Eric.

The strange man kept staring. He didn't even try to look at Reynolds. His eyes shined with insanity. "Who are you? And his names not Alice." Reynolds growled protectively.

The man's smile turned feral. "Dinah, how lovely to meet you." That took the blonde aback, he was visibly scared.

"What the hell are you on?!" Reynolds asked, ready to fight. The scary man didn't answer. He only walked over to the window and looked out.

"What would you do if your father tried to kill you, Alice?" the scary man asked. Eric felt his blood leave his face.

His dad wouldn't kill him, right? Sure Eric wasn't strong like his brothers were, and sure Eric couldn't get in front of the camera without freaking out. That doesn't mean Eric was worthless... right? 

"What is your problem asshole?! Why would Derek kill his last son?" Reynolds asked. He seemed scared, but what would the New Yorker have to be scared of?

The man's fingers twitched and a vase that was on a table fell. It shattered upon impact. The sound ricocheted in Eric's head.

Eric felt his anxiety heighten when he heard his father through the door. "Eric! What the hell have you done?!"

Eric's fight or fight reflex kicked in. Unfortunately, the answer in Eric's case was always flight.

Eric ran down the hall, and flew down the stairs. The young adult had tears blurring his eyes as he ran out of that house. Away from his father.

\----------------

By the time the young Derekson had lost energy, he was deep inside the woods surrounding the house. He was by a lake, surrounded by flowers of multiple colors. Eric fell down by the side of the lake, breathing heavy and crying. 

He sat there for a while. Why did he run? Eric didn't even do anything wrong! After a while, the young man was calm enough to sit quietly by the lake.

'I'm so dead when I go back.' Eric thought, though he felt strangely calm. It could have been the calm river sounds, or the pretty flowers, maybe it was the... Bunny man?

Wait, what?!

Eric rubbed his eyes again, thinking he was just seeing things. But no, there it was. A man dressed as a doctor, with white bunny ears and a tail. He had a large mug in his hand and was staring at his wrist.

Suddenly he yelled, "Holy shit! I'm late!" The White Rabbit downed his drink and started running.

Eric felt overcome with burning curiosity, which was strange for the anxious male. He stood up and followed the White Rabbit. "Um, s-sir! Mr. Rabbit! W-wait!" Eric yelped trying to pick up speed.

The White Rabbit didn't slow down, if anything he seemed to pick up speed. He continued yelling loudly about how late he was.

Eric was close to falling over, his legs not being able to keep up. The rabbit was so fast, and then he was gone. Eric was quick to skid to a stop.

Eric hunched over and panted, how did he disappear? Eric looked a bit and found it, a large rabbit hole by the roots of a large tree.

Eric didn't know why, but he felt like he had to go down the rabbit hole. He sat by the edge of the hole, and slid down.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric touched down on a checkerboard floor. A checkerboard floor? But... he went down a rabbit hole... How? Eric lost his train of thought as he looked around the bottom of the rabbit hole.

It was large, much larger than it should've been. The floor was patterned like a chess board, and the ceiling was high. There was a glass table in the middle of the room, with a bottle and a small cake on top of it.

Eric stared in awe, "Curious," he murmured. It took the young man a second to remember why he was here in the first place, the White Rabbit. 

There seemed to be no exit to the strange room. But when Eric knelt down, his artificial limbs screaming in protest, he saw a tiny door. It had to have been impossible for the rabbit to get through! But it was the only option Eric saw.

"But how to get through..." The anxious man said out loud. That's when he remembered the cake and drink. He went back to the table, and picked up the cake first.

It was white, with 'Eat Me' in pink cursive on top. "Um... I guess I'm kinda hungry," the young man said to himself. In truth, Eric knows that he shouldn't eat something he found. But he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Eric took a bite and found that it didn't like anything. He frowned and set the flavorless cake down. He had stepped away from the table when his limbs started feeling weird.

Eric whimpered as his limbs stretched painfully. Thankfully, his prosthetic limbs grew with him, but they still hurt quit a bit considering he hadn't gotten new ones in a while.

Eric grew and grew, his body stretching until he had to hunch over so he wouldn't hurt himself. The young man whimpered as he stood there, trying to get comfortable. "Now look at what you've done Ali- Eric," he quickly corrected himself. 

How could he forget his own name? He's never changed it and never had a nickname.

The young man's thoughts turned to his predicament when his legs screamed in protest. 'Right, still need to get out of here,' he thought to himself. 

Eric looked down and saw the glass table. It seemed so minuscule compared to himself. The glass bottle was still there. Eric felt his hopes build. 

'The cake made me grow, maybe the drink'll make me shrink!' he thought to himself. Eric excitedly picked up the bottle and...

Dropped it.

Eric Derekson cried out as the _one thing_ that could've helped him crashed against the ground. The glass shattered upon impact and whatever was inside evaporated

Eric brought one hand to try and cover the sobs leaking out of his mouth. That didn't stop the tears. 

They started dropping and soon made a small puddle. That small puddle got bigger and bigger, until the young man's tears covered the floor of the room. And then a good couple inches of the entire room.

Eric cried and cried, until there was a loud snap. Suddenly, the anxious man started shrinking. He groaned as his prosthetic limbs shrunk with him. 

It felt like getting them cut off all over again, but somehow worse. Eric shrunk to a size about the size of the keyhole. A fact he loathed when he started getting pulled down by the ocean of his tears. 

Out of nowhere another snap reverberated around the room. A glass bottle popped up in the water, big enough for Eric to sit inside. 

Eric doggy paddled to the bottle, and got inside where the water wouldn't reach him. He leaned up against the cold glass, hating himself for crying so much. "I do this every time!" the young man lamented.

He let his head fall back against the glass bottle with a loud 'thunk!' All Eric could feel was the cold of the bottle and the pain in between his residual limb and the prosthetic.

The bite of cold was made ten times worse because poor Eric's sweater had been ripped during the... _growing_ process. Now he was left with wet jeans and a wet button up.

Eric reached into his back pocket and pulled out his yellow handkerchief. He liked to curl up and fiddle with it when he got anxious, and now felt like a good opportunity. 

His mother had made them for all of his brothers when they were born. Everyone made sure to take them everywhere. His brothers always outgrew the handkerchief, but Eric never did. It always made his mother so happy to see her youngest with the yellow piece of cloth. 

\----------------

Eric felt his bottle stop moving, and he uncurled himself. The young man had ended up washed up on the shore of a beach. Everything seemed proportional to Eric's body, which the young man was grateful for.

A few feet from the shore Eric had washed up on, was a large man standing on a rock. He looked like a pirate, with a large beard and two wooden stumps for legs.

Running around him were three men who looked really similar. Two of the three men each had different animal parts. One with black cat ears and a tail, and one with golden retriever ears and a tail. The last man was dressed like a prince, but lacked the crown. 

Eric went further inland, where a fourth man was standing. He had a lizard's tail and scales on his arms and face. He seemed to be waiting with everyone else. 

"E-excuse me sir," Eric nervously asked the lizard. The man wheeled around, "What are you doing? You're soaked to the bone!" Eric allowed himself to hope that the lizard could help him.

"Go join the Caucus Race!"

Eric blinked, "The what?" The lizard grinned at the young man like he was dumb. "The Caucus Race! You run until the Captain deems you dry!" 

Eric shivered as the wind blew. "A-are you sure that works?" The tide had come in and drenched the men who were running. The lizard scoffed and pushed Eric towards the rock. 

"Captain! We have another person for the Caucus Race!" the lizard yelled at the large man on top of the rock. The captain turned around, "Aye Logan! Ye found another member for our crew!"

The lizard, Logan, looked immensely proud of himself when the other three men clapped. Eric shivered as the man with the dog ears pulled him into the circle.

Eric almost fell instantly, his legs screaming for him to stop. The prince behind him helped a lot, keeping the young man up. Eric was getting the hang of it, until the tide came in.

"Um, M-mr. Captain-Sir," Eric yelped as he was drenched, "this isn't really working!" The Captain bellowed a laugh, "Of course it is! I'm already dry!"

Eric cried out as the prince pushed him. He lost his balance and fell forward. The other men stopped in their tracks.

"Aye! What be wrong lad?" the Captain asked Eric. "T-this doesn't make any sense!" Eric spluttered as he tried to get up. The man with dog ears eventually helped the young man out.

"T-thank you for b-being so polite, but t-this is just making me c-colder," Eric said. The Captain nodded in understanding, "I hope ya find somethin' to help."

Eric nodded and started to limp away, hearing the Captain ordering his men to continue. The young man limped into a forest with blue grass and purple trees, hoping for someone to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric explored the strange forest, looking for where the strange voices he was hearing came from. It was two, very similar, voices singing. As far as Eric could tell, they weren't singing actual words.

"H-hello?" Eric called out, hoping for help. The singing quieted and footsteps rapidly approached. "Alice Jim!" a man younger than Eric jumped out from behind a bush. 

Eric fell down from the shock and the new man walked out of the bush. He was short and wore a blue button up and brown shorts. He held a mic in his hand. 

"W-who are you?" Eric asked. The man slapped a hand against his chest, "Jim!" Eric shakily stood up, "Okay? Hello, Jim." Jim grabbed Eric by the arm and pulled Eric through the bush. "Follow Alice Jim!" 

Eric was pulled into a clearing, where someone who looked identical to Jim, but holding a camera, was dancing in a circle. He was dancing around a third man who was dressed like Indiana Jones. 

"Jim! Jim!" Jim called to his companion. The identical man turned around, "Brother Jim!" and ran to hug his... brother? Probably. 

"W-wait, are you both named Jim?" Eric asked. The two looked up with wide grins, replying at the same time, "Yep!" The anxious man shivered, and Camera Jim (Eric was going to call him CJ) shoved Eric to the third man. 

"Hello," Indiana Jones said as the Jims started chanting and dancing. Eric blushed, he was... very pretty.

"H-hello, may I ask, who are you?" Eric asked. Indiana Jones held out his hand, "Illinois, and you are?" Eric took the hand, "My name is Alice Derekson." 

Illinois' look made the young man reevaluate what he said. "I'm sorry, I mean Eric." Illinois looked bewildered, but didn't say anything. 

"I'm sorry, I-i really don't know what's going on, I shouldn't even be here," Eric blushed. Illinois nodded in understanding, "Don't sweat it, I understand. Well, not really." Eric giggled nervously.

"Alice Jim! Dark Jim has been looking for you!" CJ said happily, as his brother (RJ) shook him. Eric blinked, "Someone's... looking for me?" The Jims nodded excitedly. 

"Oh yes! But Jim and I can't take you there, but maybe the Mad Jim can!" RJ explained, still jumping like a maniac. Eric looked between the Jims and Illinois, confused. "Who?"

The Jims giggled. "The Mad Hatter Jim is Dark Jim's friend! They talk regularly!" they said in unison. Illinois chimed in, "Why would we want to see someone who's mad?" The Jims stopped giggling, "Everyone's mad here!"

Eric flinched and Illinois looked concerned. The Jims either didn't notice or didn't care, as they went back to their nonsensical chanting and dancing. Illinois grabbed Eric by the arm, "We should go, they're of no help to us. I've been here asking for help for hours now, that's the most we're getting." 

Eric nodded and allowed his new companion to pull him away. The sound of the Jims fading as the went deeper into the forest.

\----------------

It had only taken an hour before Illinois had gotten the horribly lost. "Um, I'm sorry, I don't know where we are. I'm usually so good with directions," Illinois murmured to himself, confused. 

"I-it's okay, I u-understand," Eric responded. He got distracted by a signpost in the middle of a crossroad. "Um, come look over here, I think I found something." 

Illinois laughed nervously, and patted Eric on the shoulder, "Good job kid. I wouldn't have seen that." Eric blushed, "Sorry." 

Illinois' brow furrowed but he didn't say anything. He read the signs, "I know the Jim twins said we should go see the Hatter, but I don't really feel like talking to a person who's mad..." Eric nodded and took his handkerchief back out. 

They two checked the sign post again, and saw a person-cat thing on top of it. Eric yelped, and jumped behind Illinois. The man had a cowboy hat and a mustache. Poking out from the hat was a pair of brown ears, and Eric saw a brown tail. "Who- what are you?" Illinois asked in amazement. 

The cat person looked at the two in a mixture of disgust and annoyance. "I'm Ed Edgar, but people call me the Cheshire Cat." Ed stretched and hopped off the post. "Who are you two?"

Illinois held out his hand, "I'm Illinois, explorer extraordinaire!" Ed didn't take the hand, and looked Eric in the eyes. Eric flinched when he saw under that hat.

Ed had bright white eyes, and a large, sharp toothed smile. "Who are you?" he asked Eric. Eric tried to say something, but it came out as a whimper. The young man tried again, "E-eric D-d-derekson." Ed's smile seemed to grow bigger. 

Illinois cut in, "Hey man, you're scaring him." Ed tore his gaze from Eric, "So sorry, maybe I can give you advice if that would help." The cowboy backed away, and seemed to fade from existence. Illinois looked around, hysterical. "You can't help us if you aren't here!" 

Eric looked back up to the signpost to see Ed fade in, "I'm right here, Indiana Jones knockoff." Illinois spun around, making an offended noise. Eric giggled nervously, and Ed grinned at Eric kindly. 

"I heard you talk about the twins, and I'm guessing they told you to go to the Mad Hatter," Ed said knocking the tip of his hat back. Eric nodded slowly, "Y-yeah, but he sounds a bit scary..." Ed snorted and leaned back, crossing his arms, "He's more than 'a bit scary,' he's fucking crazy."

Eric started to shake, and flinched when Illinois wrapped an arm around him. "You're not helping, you're making it worse." Ed rolled his bright eyes, "I'm preparing you, he's crazy. But he's also an idiot, you can distract him real easily." Eric nodded for him to go on. 

"He has a friend that hangs out with him. Bim Trimmer, but he gets called the March Hare. Bim likes sparkly things, and he has a boyfriend named King of the Mice, but call him King." Ed explained, sounding bored. Eric blinked and tried to take it all in. 

"So you're telling us, all we need are shiny things and we'll be fine?" Illinois asked, his arm still around Eric. Ed nodded and faded out again. 

He faded back in, down one of the paths, "Follow me. I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that's the end of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long, but it can sometimes take me a while. Anyway quick question, I'm thinking of putting Eric in an Alice dress. I'm torn, so I'm just leaving this to the readers. Tell me what you think, please tell me if there's anything I can improve on, and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Eric gulped as he stared at the small windmill down the path. It looked lopsided and was old and decayed. Its turbines were in tatters and there was a light on inside. In front of the windmill was a long table covered in rotten food and broken teapots, with mismatched chairs pulled up. At the head was a man with a yellow shirt and rainbow suspenders. The man had bright pink hair covered with a dark pink top hat and a matching mustache.

On one side there was a man in a rumpled suit with raggedy grey rabbit ears snoozing. The other side had another man with a crown that looked like it used to be gold and now was a dirty bronze. He had white mouse ears and looked both bored and confused. The top hat man had his head down, shielding his face from view

Ed faded into existence next to Eric, "You good kid? You look like you're gonna be sick."

Eric gulped again and nodded shakily, "I-i'm just having second thoughts. This place just feels... weird..." Ed nodded in sympathy, "I get how you feel kid, sometimes things feel off. Doesn't mean it's bad or good, just off."

"What does that even mean?" Illinois asked, making Eric flinch, he had forgotten the explorer was there. Ed rolled his eyes and faded from existence. Eric saw his footprints on the ground, leading them to the demented tea party. "Ready Eric?" Illinois asked, setting a hand on the anxious young man's shoulder. 

Eric nodded, "Yeah, maybe it'll be fine! Ed's got our back!" He tried for a smile, but it felt fake. Illinois' eyebrows furrowed and he looked concerned. Eric took a deep breath and stepped forward.

\----------------

It went downhill in the first minute. Ed led the two to the table and Illinois tried to take a seat. The pink man's fingers twitched and the chair moved away. Illinois fell to the ground. 

The man with the crown slapped his hand, "Wilford! That wasn't nice! You coulda hurt him!" Top Hat laughed and stood up, waking up his friend. "Well hello there Eddy! Seems you've brought something useful for once!" 

Ed rolled his eyes, "Don't call me Eddy. The twins were supposed to bring them here." Eric helped Illinois up and dusted him off. "W-we were told s-someone was looking for me," Eric stuttered out.

Top Hat, Wilford, messed with the cuffs of his shirt, "You Alice?" Eric shook, and nodded, "I-i think so, everyone keeps calling me that. B-but my real name is-!" Eric was cut off by Wilford hopping on top of the table and casually walking towards him. Illinois grabbed Eric by the shoulder and pulled him back. 

Wilford stepped off the end of the table, "Well I guess that does make you Alice, which means that my Darkling is looking for you. Which, in turn, means I need to bring you to him." The rabbit looked up, "Wil that trip takes a lot out of people, and Alice looks like he's about to throw up." 

As soon as he finished his sentence, the rabbit fell face first onto the table.

"What trip? We aren't going anywhere until you explain what's going on!" Illinois said, holding onto Eric's hand. Eric blushed, and Wilford grinned, "Of course! And we can't explain things without a good cup of tea, can we?"

Rabbit perked up, and Crown groaned, "Come on! That's all we do! Can't we do something else?" The rabbit grinned at his companion and reached across the table for his hand. Eric smiled a bit, and Wilford dragged Eric to the chair next to Rabbit. Illinois was pushed by Ed into a seat next to the king... king...

"Wait, are you the King of the Mice?" Eric blurted, feeling stupid for not realizing it before. King looked up and gave Eric a strange look, "Yeah, I am. But please just call me King. I would think it to be obvious." 

Eric blushed and pulled out his handkerchief, beginning to play with it. Rabbit turned to Eric with a grin, "I'm the March Hare, but call me Bim. I'm sure Ed's told you all about us!" Ed hissed and sat next to Illinois, "Told them about how annoying you are!" 

Bim's grin didn't waver, but he squinted in anger, "At least I'm sociable, not hiding behind a hat and fading away before making connections." Ed hissed, and his tail fur stood on end. 

King rolled his eyes and proceeded to pour Ed and Illinois a cup of tea. Wilford took his hat off, and Bim held out a plate with a suspicious-looking pile of meat. Eric tried to hold back a gag when the smell hit his nose.

"I wouldn't eat anything Bimmy Boy over here hands you, unless you share his tastes," Wil said with a raised brow. Eric shivered but didn't want to ask what that meant. 

Illinois didn't touch anything in front of him, and Ed continued to fade in and out of existence. Eric let the silence stay for a good while until he asked his question.

"Um... C-can your, um, "Darkling" help us find our way out of here?" Eric asked. 

Wilford acted like he hadn't even heard him, choosing to pull out a gun, seemingly made out of gold, and start polishing it. King rolled his eyes again and tossed his teacup at him. This got the pink man's attention.

"Hey! What was that for?" Wilford whined. King gestured towards Eric, "He asked you a question, it's rude to not answer." Wilford groaned like a moody teen and theatrically gave his attention to Eric, "What ever is it that you need, my friend?" 

Eric flinched and asked his question again.

Wilford sat back in his chair and stroked his mustache. "Well, first off, don't ever call Dark "darkling," he hates that." Illinois opened his mouth, most likely to comment on how Wilford did so first, but Ed covered his mouth before the explorer could say anything. 

"Secondly, I don't think that's what Dark wants with you two, he was going on and on about needing Alice to fix everything. And I quite honestly wasn't listening to half of what he was saying," Wilford crossed his arms and grinned reminiscently.

"Okay? But after Eric fixes what needs to be fixed, then can he help us?" Illinois asked. He had taken off his hat, and Eric had to make the conscious decision to not gawk at him.

Illinois was just so... cute, and he was so strong and smart as well. The explorer seemed to be perfect. 

"Eh, maybe so maybe not," Bim shrugged, taking a bite out of his meat. Eric thought he was about to throw up as blood seemed to drip out of the rabbit's mouth. 

"Still, I can't let you just leave, so you have no choice," Wilford commented calmly, "I can either drag you to him, which would be a lot of work, or you can come calmly. How's that sound?" The pink man smiled like he was doing Eric a favor, and the young man felt his heart rate pick up. 

"Or maybe there can be a third option," Illinois stood up and held his hands out in a placating manner. "I can go, and maybe I can fix this problem. I am an adventurer after all. Eric," Illinois looked towards the shaking man, "I mean no offense, but you're just a scared kid. You wouldn't be able to do anything dangerous."

Eric turned red and looked down, tears of shame beading in his eyes, "N-no, you're right..."

Illinois looked again to Wilford, satisfied his point had been proven. "Wow, aren't you a prick," Wilford commented, "Picking on poor Alice." Bim shook his head in disapproval. "I wasn't trying to pick on him! I'm making a point he isn't capable of a big adventure," Illinois defended. 

"I know I'm not a part of this," Ed interrupted, sounding bored, "But I feel like this is Alice's choice. If he feels unable to do this then you can go ahead Illinois."

Eric flinched as all eyes turned to him. "Well Alice, what's your decision?" Wilford asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry this is so late, but I'm trying. If there's anything I can do to improve the quality of my writing please tell me! I live for comments!


End file.
